


Green-eyed Monster

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

"I saw you flirting with the waiter." Severus slammed his glass down on the kitchen table.

"We were just having a bit of fun. It didn't mean anything," Harry said wearily. "Why were you watching me anyway?"

Severus didn't answer. It was too humiliating. He was sure that Harry would get tired of him, want someone younger. Someone like that waiter. 

"You followed me? That's rich. You accuse me, yet you are checking up on me. I am not a child."

"You've grown up? It's about time."

"I'll be back when _you've_ grown up, Severus."

The door slammed behind him.


	2. Affirmation

  
_“Love me when I least deserve it,  
because that's when I really need it.”_  
-Swedish Proverb

Harry hadn't come home that night.

Severus wasn't worried, he told himself.

By the third day, he needed to talk to someone. An ally who would understand his point of view. Instead he found himself listening to Draco Malfoy, of all people, telling him to apologize to the brat.

"You're being an arse, Severus. You know he loves you. He could have had anyone in the wizarding world eating out of the palm of his hand and he chose you. I always knew he was an idiot."

Apparating to a point down the lane from their cottage, Severus was surprised to see smoke coming from the chimney. As he approached the house, he could see Harry hanging a wreath on the front door. 

"I—" Severus started but his mouth went dry. He cleared his throat to try again. Harry turned around, his green eyes pained but determined, still loving somehow. Severus knew he'd been a fool but he didn't know how not to be. 

"You're back," Harry said quickly, running a hand through his messy black hair. "I brought curry for dinner and Molly made us pudding."

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus noticed something moving on the wreath behind Harry. Sitting on half-spheres were miniature figurines of the two of them, moving like wizarding photos, repeating the same actions over and over.

Harry and Severus danced together in one pair. Severus brewed Potions while Harry stood beside him chopping ingredients in another. Harry flew on his broom in circles over Severus's head in the third. In the fourth was a sprig of mistletoe; the kissing figures locked in an embrace underneath it.

Speechless, Severus turned to Harry and opened his mouth as if to speak but Harry shook his head. "Wait, Severus, I have something to tell you. We both knew things would be difficult—"

"Quite an understatement. I think I said our liaison would be catastrophic."

"Hush, you." Harry smiled slightly then continued. "I am not leaving you. I don't want anyone else. But you can be infuriating. You have got to learn to trust me, Severus." 

Severus met earnest green eyes and nodded. He would certainly make an effort. Harry grinned.

"Don't you have something to say to me, Severus?" Harry asked, leading him.

"Of course. Thank you for bringing dinner. I'm quite hungry," Severus said, turning towards the door.

"Git," Harry replied walking behind him over the threshold. "I thought you were planning to apologize to me."

Severus pulled Harry close. "Let me _show_ you instead."


End file.
